Captain Underpants and the Chilling Wrath of the Ice Spectre
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: On a snow day like no other George and Harold as well as Captain Underpants come face to face with a mad man who wants to freeze the earth in ice but will they be able to stop him or are they on thin ice read and find out filled with laughs action and a chilling conclusion
1. George and Harold

**Well I never thought I would do this kind of story but with the movie out I thought I'd do a story based more on the books specifically set in between books five and six I hope you enjoy**

It was a nice cold cold morning today, especially for two certain young boys who go by the names George Beard and Harold Hutchins.

For those who have forgotten who these boys where, or to those who want to know them ,George is a kid with a tie and a flat top, while Harold is a kid with a t shirt and a bad haircut, remember that now.

Today was a very special day for these two when they woke up bright and early, they looked out their window to find everything in their street ,especially their treehouse covered in a big blanket of snow.

After breakfast ,the boys dressed in their winter attire met with each other in between the front yard of their houses, both excited for this special occasion.

"Hey George!" Harold called out happily, before asking "did you hear what the news said about school today? It's closed because of the weather!"

"I know!" Replied George happily, as he said "and that means that today no homework" before Harold adds in "no classes and best of all-"

"No Mr. Krupp !" the boys cheer simaltaniously jumping into the air ,afterwards Harold began to ask "so what should we do first?"

"I have an idea" George says as a lightbulb appears on his head ,before asking " wanna go find a big slope we can sled on?" In which Harold excitedly replies "heck yeah!"

"Just let me get my sled from the garage" says George, before running to his backyard while Harold began waiting for him until he returns.

"Ok I got it!" Cried George out to Harold ,holding a very big sled over his head approaching his best freind before the two boys went to find a really big slope

Normally for the two on every adventure, it usually began when George and Harold unintentionally start it with their fun and silliness, it often at times also got them into big trouble ,one time it got them into so much trouble, that it almost got them into trouble with an ice man that almost turned the world into a giant popsicle with an ice ray.

But before I can tell you **that** story, I have to tell you **this** story.

 **please review if you enjoy the next chapter might be up soon**


	2. Snow Chums

After long hours of looking around, the boys manage to find a hill steep enough for the two of them to sled on.

When the boys got to the top of the said hill, they proceed to hop onto the sled as they prepare to ride it down.

"Ready George?" Asks Harold, "on three!" Replies George ,as he and Harold start counting.

"One two THREE!" Cry George and Harold, as they push their sled down onto the slope very fast.

The boys could hardly hold back any excitement, as they rode on the slope.

While Harold steered past the obstacles that stood in the way, like tree stumps, snow men, and rocks George was holding on tight to Harolds shoulders, so he wouldn't fall off.

Passing by person after person, Harold proceeded to greet each person they pass by with a smile and a wave.

George began to be concerned for his freinds deed "uh Harold?" George asks him ,worriedly "shouldnt you be focusing on driving the sled?"

"Relax we're on a clear path here, what can possibly go wrong?" asks Harold.

It wasn't long however, until the boys sled ride ended abruptly when their sled crashes right into a tree in the neighborhood ,that covers them in snow afterwards.

George and Harold however where not phased by this, as they simply just brush it off and laugh.

"That was awesome !" Says George happily.

Then raising his index finger into the air ,he says " I just got another idea ."

Harold listens in to George's plan, as he explains "I say lets sled back to our treehouse ,make an all new super special Captain Underpants comic involving snow day."

"Oh yeah ,then we call sell them on the playground" Harold says, catching on to what George had in mind.

And without a minute to lose ,the boys push their sled back to their tree house so they can get to work.

 **And that should do it for this chapter i hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review if you enjoy this story**


	3. Finishing the new comic

At the tree house in George's backyard we find both George and Harold hard at work finishing up their latest comic.

Both writing the story and drawing the pictures to go with it the story while sipping cups of hot chocolate brought up by George's mom.

Once they finished they lean back into their chairs with exhuasted sigh as they took this time to congradulate themselves and pat themselves on the back.

George and Harold afterward begin putting the entire comic together finishing up their work.

Harold then begins to raise the comic into the air as he says "Oh boy this comic might be our best selling one yet."

 **A little short i know but I assure the next chapter wont be.**


	4. Comic: March of the Evil Living Snowmen

The following chapter you are about to read is going to be read mostly like a comic book and since this site doesnt give you the option to make pictures to go with the story either use your imaginations or probably skip this chapter and also since this is George and Harolds comic I thought it would be best if I wrote like them too with that said enjoy.

 **Captain Underpants and the March of the Evil Living Snowmen!**

 **Story by: George Beard and Pictures by: Harold Hutchins**

 _Onse upon a time ._

 _On an avrige tipical snow day ._

 _the kids are out in the snow playing._

 _Then one kid had a very brite idea._

 _"Hey guys lets make a snowman!" he said while his 4 friends shout "YEAH!"_

 _So they got to work._

 _2 Hours Later._

 _The snowman was almost finished._

 _All it needed was a nose._

 _"We can use this stone I found " said a girl holding out a little pink heart shaped stone in her hand._

 _However unknown to these kids this wasn't any ordinary stone._

 _It turned out to be an magic stone that belonged to an magician who lost it on his way to a magic show._

 _The stone itself had very special powers that even the magician didn't know about._

 _Then when those kids put the stone on the snowman face..._

 _It came to life and started to become evil._

 _And it also has ice breth_

 _It scares away the kids who made it._

 _Then it attacks a nearby skool fare._

 _"Help the snowman just froze the hot dog stand and the gym teacher!" A frightened little girl cried out._

 _"Oh no no one is gonna want to buy them if they're cold " says the principal._

 _This looks like a job for..._

 _CRASH!_

 _"Tra La Laaa! Captain Underpants!" Cries out the waistband warrior._

 _He stands before the Evil snowman and says "stop rite there snowman!"_

 _The snowman doesn't listen and instead tries to knocks him out of its way._

 _But Captain Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband._

 _Stronger than boxer shorts ._

 _And can leap over tall buildings without getting a wedgie._

 _It wasn't long until Captain Underpants finally lands a few punches to the snowman._

 _However the snowman was made of snow and can't feel any pain._

 _The snowman punches Captain Underpants back hard as he says "ow that's cold."_

 _"GRR" the snowman growls._

 _Then Captain Underpants sees something that could help him beat the monster._

 _Hot nacho cheese from a dispencer._

 _"Hey Frosty" shouts Captain Underpants "meet the big cheese!"_

 _He blasts the hot cheese at the snowman making it melt away._

 _All that was left was the stone._

 _The magician who lost it sees it and says "Hey there's my stone" going over to pick it up._

 _"Thank you Captain Underpants !" All the kids and the magician shout._

 _"Tra La Laa!" Says Captain Underpants flying away._

 **The End**

Please review


	5. A Better Idea

With the comic done, the two boys take the time to reread their comic over and over to admire the effort they put in their latest work ,before Harold begins to come up with another idea.

"Hey George !" Cries Harold "why wait until tomorrow to make copies, when we can just sneak into the school and make them today."

"Are you sure, I mean what if someone tries to catch us?" Asks George worriedly.

"Relax it's a snow day today ,I doubt anyone would be dumb enough to spend their snow day cooped up in school" explains Harold.

" Well I guess your right " says George, as it takes him over five seconds to consider it, saying "yeah let's do it."

* * *

When the boys arrive at Jerome Horwitz Elementary, they begin to tiptoe toward a conveniently open window, where to their luck and coincidence lead into the secretary's office.

They enter the office, before making their way to the copy machine to print out copies of their latest issue .

After printing out enough copies, George proceeds to gather up the stacks of copies, before sticking them into his backpack.

But then just as the boys where about to walk back out the front door ,a voice from behind the boys ,casting a huge shadow over the two before it suddenly asks them " Hey what do you bubs think your doing here?"

They slowly turn around to face te said person, only to find out it was none other then their mean ,cruel principal Mr. Krupp and he was extremely mad.

 **please review**


	6. Running from Mr Krupp

"You bubs have at least a minute to tell me what your doing here?" Asks Mr. Krupp, giving the boys a menacing glare.

Then boys ignoring Mr. Krupp's question, as Harold asks him his own asking "what are you doing here Mr. Krupp?"

The nasty principal only replies by shouting "don't try to change the subject on me, I asked you that question!"

"What question?" George and Harold ask simaltaniously ,angering their principal more before George proceeds to ask his buddy "anymore good ideas Harold?"

"One" answers Harold.

"What?" Asks George.

"RUN!" Cries Harold, before the boys run for their lives.

Mr. Krupp begins chasing after the two.

He continues to chase after the two all over the school, they even ran from one room after another as if from a cheesy nineteensixties cartoon ,it continued on until the boys finally reach the front doors of the school.

Unfortunately for Mr. Krupp before he can catch them, George and Harold where both already out in the snow escaping their principals grasp, and running into the streets on their way for home.

Mr. Krupp standing in front of the school ,angrily shakes his fist at the boys and shouts "next time I catch you school grounds, I'll have you both in study hall next week with no chance of recess, you hear me!"

As they leave ,George still continued thinking about what Mr. Krupp was doing at school on a snow days ?

* * *

Back the school, we find Mr. Krupp marching back to his office, while grumbling "I don't know what kind of pranks those two where trying to pull on me, but it'll be the last the next time I see them back here."

When he enters back into his office ,we find Mr. Krupp's desk was a box of of cupcakes ,a cup of hot chocolate ,and what appeared to be a graphic novel, granted he never said he didn't like comic books of any sort, just ones made by George and Harold.

"Now that those boys are gone, I can get back to my favorite graphic novel **The Miserable Life of Davy Chill ,** there is nothing better than reading about a miserable kid, well except for making a kids life miserable, but still " says Mr .Krupp opening up the book to where he left off ,while popping a cupcake in his mouth.

 **please review**


	7. What happened next

After managing to escape from their principles grasp, the boys take the time to catch their breath.

"That was way too close" said Harold, while George replies "yeah what do you think Mr Krupp was doing in school?"

"I actually don't know " Harold replies

"Well at least we have copies of our comic let's go home" says George.

As the boys proceed to make their way home, they where suddenly stopped by a strange loud buzzing.

 _ssssssshhhhhzzzzzzz ssssshhhhhhhhzzzz ssssshhhhzzzzz_

"What the heck was that?" Cried Harold worriedly.

"It sounds like it's coming from there" replies George, pointing to an igloo not too far Jerome Horowitz elementary.

I'm fact it was actually across the street from the school.

They then became curious "has that igloo always been there?" George asks.

Harold just says "come on lets check it out" before approaching the igloo, with George following behind.

Taking a good look inside, all that was found was a stairway that lead below into who knows what could be done there?

The boys curiosity got the better of them ,as they proceed inside the mysterious igloo.

 **please review**


	8. Entering the Lair of the Ice Spectre

The boys continue to go deeper and deeper down the steps, the more deeper they went the more louder the noise got.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, George and Harold discovered that inside the igloo happened to be a top secret lab of sorts, which amazed the two.

As they where, it was suddenly interrupted again by the loud buzzing ,which came from behind a door left partly open leading into another part of the lab.

The boys carefully and quietly walk toward the door and take a peek inside.

The room itself was a smaller lab that even has an air conditioner making the room more colder then the snow outside, not even the boys snow clothes could withstand how cold the room was .

There they not only found the source of the noise, but also the person responsible for it.

It was a guy who was dressed in heavy snow attire ,consisting of a blue parka jacket with the hood up, black mittens, heavy black pants, snow boots and green goggles.

He had just finished creating what was assumed to be a giant brightly colored rifle of some sort ,before he says in a navely voice "at last the finishing touches to my ice shooter deluxe are finally done"

The boys continue to look on, as the person before them proceeds to talk some more saying "they said it couldn't be done ,they tried to talk talk me out of it, they called me Looney but now..."

Raising his device into the air ,he proceeds to shout from the heavens "with this device I'll be able to freeze anything and anyone that dares to stand in my way , I'll make the whole world fear my existence far and wide for I am THE ICE SPECTRE!"

As he let's out a horrendous cackle ,the boys where in fright after hearing of this man's plan and how insane he was.

The boys then proceed to make an attempt to escape.

As they do however, they fail to notice the trashcan beside them. Harold accidently kicks it over unfortunately getting the attention of the Ice Spectre.

Quickly turning around, the Spectre asks "WHO GOES THERE!?"

* * *

Please review


	9. Taken Hostage

The boys where both in serious trouble.

They proceeded to make a run for the exit.

But the Ice Spectre was no fool.

Once the Spectre saw them, he acted quickly by aiming his ice shooter deluxe at the boys, before firing it.

 _zzzzzzzzzap_

The Spectre's beam had hit the boys right on their feet, even before reaching the steps.

Their feet where now frozen to the floor.

"Oh no!" Cries Harold "I can't move my feet!"

"We're trapped!" Cries George.

The Ice Specter had the boys right where he wanted them.

"You boys have allot of nerve sneaking into my lair" says the Specter ,as he approaches them.

"Now what I would like to know is why?" He asks afterwards.

"P-p-please don't hurt us!" Begs George.

"Yeah w-w-we're just two frightened boys" says Harold.

The Ice Spectre begins to circle the boys.

Harold continues on saying "w-we stumbled in here by mistake we're really sorry!"

George then begs "if you let us go, we promise not to tell anyone about you please?"

The Ice Spectre begins to think for a minute or so.

He came to a decision.

"Sorry boys no can do ,the way I see it your both my prisoners now, meaning youll both be spending allot of time time down here, and I mean ALLOT so you boys might as well get comfortable."

Poor George and Harold where saddened by his final answer,they where even more sad being considered as prisoners no less.

Then George suddenly got an idea.

"Mr. Ice Spectre was it? Why do you even want to freeze the earth?" he asks.

The Ice Spectre then proceeds to tell of his tale to the boys saying "oh you boys are interested are you ? Well ok but I warn you it isn't pretty."

"You see it all started when I graduated high school ,I was so eager and young awaiting what the future had for me only for my hopes to be smashed, over time mankind treated me like paper ,I had no home to live in, no food and now I had lost my fate in society ,the the only freind I ever had was my knowledge in sciences of all sorts" narrated the Spectre.

The boys proceed to look at each other.

"Did you understand a word this guy said?" George asks Harold.

"Nope not a word" replies Harold.

Lucky for the boys ,the Spectre was too busy moping to hear them.

"Uh Mr. Spectre" calls Harold.

"What if we help you?" He asks.

The Spectre proceeds to tilt his head in surprise.

"You boys really want to help me rethink my life?" He asks.

George begins to make a deal with the hooded criminal ,saying "yeah just unfreeze our feet from the floor ,and we'll promise to show you how to make yourself better."

"Alright boys, you've got yourselves a deal" says the Spectre.

The Ice Spectre them aims his ice shooter deluxe at the boys ,before he unfreezes their feet.

But before the boys could think of leaving, the Ice Spectre activates a button next to the door activating lasers on the doorway, making sure the boys don't get ideas about leaving.

Looking back at the boys, all George could ask the man was "so ready to begin."

 **Please review**


	10. How to go from Bad to Good in 1 Chapter

**For this chapter we will be teaching a psychopath how to act like a good person**

 **Just follow these three easy lessons, and you'll be on the road to redemption.**

 **Lesson one: How do you help someone on the cross walk cross the street?**

For the first lesson we see Harold pretending to be an elderly woman, crying out "oh help oh wont someone help me?"

"Have no fear dear lady, for I shall help you across the street!" Announces the Ice Spectre.

Then without waiting to be asked, he proceeds to lift Harold off the ground and lunge him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, before walking over to the other side.

Afterwards as the Spectre puts him down, Harold proceeds to repeatedly hit him with his backpack acting as if it where a purse.

"Ow OW what did I do!?" Asks the Spectre ,to which Harold answers "is that any way to handle a lady bub?"

When Harold was done ,he adds in "I didnt even want to cross the street!"

The Ice Spectre was apalled by his last statement, asking "wait then why where you crying for help?"

To which Harold proceeds to say "I wanted to know what time the next bus came."

Much to the Ice Spectre's dismay.

 **Lesson two: how do you stop a bad guy stealing from a lady?**

This time we have George pretending to be a woman ,holding his backpack as of it where a purse.

Along comes Harold with a mean look on his face ,as he points both his fingers as if they where guns at George.

"Altright lady ,lets see handover that bag!" Harold says in an aggressive tone, to which George replies "oh my!"

Harold then begins grabbing the backpack and pulls on it.

Then the Ice Spectre out of nowhere says "hey bub unhand that bag!"

"Or what!?" asks Harold

Then the Ice Spectre proceeds to freeze him in place with his ice shooter deluxe.

George breaking character was surprised by what he did, saying "holy smokes you froze him!"

"Oh it was nothing Madem, just doing whats right for society" says the Spectre placing a hand on George's shoulder.

"Unhand me you brute!" George says going back into character, as he then begins to hit the Spectre repeatedly with the backpack purse.

 **Lesson three: when someone drops something what do you do?**

We see Harold now unfrozen again ,as he drops his backpack on the ground before the Ice Spectre steps in.

"Excuse me little boy" says the Spectre, holding the backpack in his hands "I beleive you dropped something."

However, Harold seeing how he was still upset over being frozen by him in the last lesson ,simply replies "nope."

The Ice Spectre confused asks him "but I saw you drop your backpack ,and I'm trying to be nice and return it to you."

"What are we talking about?" Asks Harold.

The Ice Spectre tried his best not to get mad ,as he proceeded to take a deep breath before trying again.

Taking out a textbook from the backpack, the Ice Specte asks Harold "this is your textbook right?"

"Yeah" says Harold.

Then the Spectre showing him the back of the front cover, asks him "and the back of the front cover says that your name is Harold Hutchens right?"

"Yeah" Harold says again.

Then the Specte puts the book back in his backpack, and says "well I found this textbook in this backpack, and since this textbook is yours ,that must mean that it is indeed your backpack."

"When you put it that way ,I guess it makes sense" answers Harold.

"Then take it" says the Spectre ,trying once again to hand him his backpack.

"It's not mine" says Harold.

The Spectre fed up with Harolds silliness ,aggressively raises his fist at Harold and shouts "YOU IDIOT ,THAT IS YOUR BACKPACK AND YOUR GOING TO TAKE IT BACK ,OR I TEAR YOUR HAIR OUT!"

George then proceeds to step in and try to restrain him, before he could get any closer to Harold saying "whoa whoa Ice Spectre no, good people don't rip other people's hair out!"

 **If you have sucessfully completed these three lessons without any complications ,then you are ready to be a good person ,but if not then I guess your not cut out to be one afterall ,thank you for a moment of your time.**

 **And if you readers enjoy this so far please review.**


	11. Another way

"Well that did nothing!" Said Harold.

"Was this guy even trying?" Asked George.

No matter what they did, both boys have failed in attempting to teach him how to do good.

"We cant give up yet!" Harold replies ,"theres gotta be something good he can do so we can leave."

"Wait THATS IT!" Says George ,with a brilliant idea.

The boys approach the Ice Spectre who was sitting in a corner with a dunce cap on his head, before Harold asks him "ok Ice Spectre ready for the next lesson?"

The Spectre proceeds to happily jump out of the say "oh boy am I!"

Thus George begins to ask "what do you do when a person cant get through a doorway like that?" Pointing toward the path to the stairway still blocked off by lasers.

The Ice Spectre then proceeds to approach the door, saying "you boys look like you can use my help"

And as simple as that ,he presses a button to deactivate the lasers.

"Well what did you guys think?" asked the Ice Spectre who asks turning to face the two young mentors.

As he did , he suddenly noticed that they had vanished.

It was here that he soon figured out George and Harold had escaped.

At that moment ,the Ice Spectre soon realized that he had been tricked.

"Those dirty rotton brats!" The Ice Spectre then proceeds to chase after them .

 **please review i hope you enjoyed it**


	12. To Make a Long Chapter Short

They escaped the Igloo!

 **Please Review.**


	13. Harold's plan

Once they where far away enough from the mad man ,George and Harold took this time to catch their breaths.

"Man that was close" says George.

"I thought we where goners for sure" Harold adds in.

Afterwards, they take the time to relax for a minute or two.

Then it didnt take long before Harold and George remember what they had just heard from the Ice Spectre about six chapters ago.

They remembered what the Ice Spectre had said about his Ice Shooter Deluxe.

What was worse for them unfortunately, was that the Spectre had not begun to chase after them.

And he was indeed carrying the Ice Shooter Deluxe in his hands, aiming for the two.

Without hesitation, the boys continue to run.

After managing to lose the Spectre for a moment ,the boys arrive back to Jerome Horowitz Elementary.

"Harold, what are you doing didn't you hear what mr. Krupp said he do if he caught us?" Asked George.

"Thats what I'm hoping for" Harold says ,explaining "I have a plan to stop the Spectre, but we're going to need Captain Underpants help."

 **please review**


	14. Kruppy the Snowman

While Harold and George began to work on their plan, we find Mr. Krupp still relaxing in his office reading his graphic novel while eating a cupcake.

As he was ,his relaxation was once again interrupted when he heard laughter come from outside the school.

Looking outside ,Mr. Krupp was in complete shock at what he has seen.

Outside the school grounds ,he sees a snowman that oddly enough resembles Mr. Krupp himself ,even down to the grouchy face made from twigs and rocks.

He also noticed two boys pointing and laughing at the said snowman ,who happen to be George and Harold much to his anger.

"Hey I thought I told you bubs not to let me catch you here anymore!" Krupp shouted.

"Hey look Harold, its Kruppy the Snowman!" shouts George.

"The grouchiest snowman who ever lived!" added Harold.

"Don't you boys ignore me, I'm talking to you two!" Shouts Krupp ,attempting to get the boys attention.

Unfortunately for Mr. Krupp the boys decide to ignore him, angering the principal even more.

But the last straw that broke the camels back for Mr. Krupp, was when the boys begin to sing a song about their creation that went something like this.

 _Kruppy the Snowman._

 _Was a grouchy rotten soul._

 _With a dumb hairpiece_ _atop his head._

 _And a heart as hard as coal._

 _Kruppy the Snowman._

 _There's a rumor that they say._

 _That he calls you really ugly names._

 _So you better stay away._

 _He's very hard to make friends with._

 _Because he'll always put you down._

 _It's said his crabby nasty face._

 _Is enough to make you frown._

 _Kruppy the Snowman._

 _He's a threat to you and I._

 _The worst part of him you must know._

 _Is that he makes all children cry._

Mr. Krupp was now furious, never in his life had he heard something so humiliating, so rancid, nor had he heard singing so off key and blatantly ripped off for the purpose of his humiliation in all his life.

"That does it ,you boys are in so much trouble when I come down there!" Angrily says Mr. Krupp.

Meanwhile back outside, George and Harold continued to laugh until they hear Mr. Krupp say he could come down to the school grounds.

"Do you think your plan is actually gonna work Harold?" Asks George.

"Trust me" says Harold.

 **Please Review**


	15. It Works

When Mr. Krupp kicks open the double doors to the front of the school, he angrily marches toward the two boys in his trenchcoat and snowboots.

"Oh you boys think your so funny? Lets see you laugh after I have you clapping erasor boards till you cant feel your arms!" Krupp shouts at the boys.

But as he approaches close to the boys , Krupp was just close enough to grab them, when George snaps his fingers in front of his face.

Krupp's angry looking face then vanishes into a silly smile, before removing all his clothing and toupee with the exception of his underwear.

Then Harold proceeds to pull out a red curtain from behind his back ,handing it the the pugdy guy who snatches it from him ,and precedes to tighten it, around his neck.

"When did you have time to get a curtain?" Asked George.

"I got it off screen while the author was writing this chapter before he posted it ,lucky this site allows plot holes like this to happen" explains Harold .

When he finished tying the curtain around his neck, the bald figure now known as Captain Underpants turns to face the boys, as he cries out "Tra La Laaa!"

Lucky for the boys when they were thinking up the idea of Captain Underpants ,they also gave him the ability to survive in any weather condition, including snow.

But anyway, directly after this is when the Ice Spectre arrives aiming his weapon at the boys.

" Sorry to cut your reunion short ,oh wait no I'm not because I now have you boys right where I want you ,prepare to be boy-sickles!" The Spectre says preparing his machine.

Only for Captain Underpants to them stand in the way, giving the boys a chance and escape while the Captain bravely yet foolishly says "not so fast buster, if you want these boy so badly you have to go through me first."

Taking up the offer, The Ice Spectre smirkly says "with pleasure" aiming the Ice Shooter Deluxe at him, only for Captain Underpants to say I'm not scared of your little toy."

"Oh this is no toy I assure you" says the hooded criminal with an evil grin on his face.

As the boys witness this happen ,George afterwards says " we got to do something, we can't let Captain Underpants face this guy on his own ,can we?"

Harold then says in concern replies " I guess we should help him, I just hope we don't resort to incredibly graphic violence. "

 **you all know what happens next and I will tell it in the next chapter**


	16. The Incredibly Graphic Violence Chapter

**Warning:**

 **The following chapter contains dialogue explaining in an extreme detail of the gorey and brutal battle between two kids a bald guy in his underwear and an evil scientist that is to come. So to make it less detailing for the young readers we will be using the good old fashioned technique known to many as the...**

 **FLIP-E-RAMA!**

 **(a Freedom Rider 20 brand)**

 **They said that this couldn't be done in fan fiction format ,well I have found a way and in this chapter you will see.**

 **Flight of the Snowballs!**

George and Harold begin to throw snowball after snowball at the Spectre ,who then drops his Ice Shooter Deluxe ,just as he was about to freeze Captain Underpants.

 **Motor up your Punches!**

With the weapon out of the way, Captain under pants is able to punch the distracted Spectre repetitively in his stomach.

 **A New Brand of Yo-yo!**

Grabbing him by the front of his goggles, Captain Underpants punches the Spectre sending him backwards, then using the said goggles pulls him back in for another punch.

 **A Spectre toward a Flag Pole!**

Finally the caped hero threw the Ice Spectre toward the school flag pole ,as rocks back and forth in a cartoony fashion hitting him on the head every time.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read fanfiction Flip-E-Rama and as always please review if you enjoy this**


	17. The Spectre's Cold Shoulder

The Ice Spectre after having to endure the massive beating he was given ,jumps up to shout "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!"

Acting quickly, he grabs his Ice Shooter Deluxe as quickly as possible and aims it at the bald superhero.

George and Harold try to stop him, however the before they could, the Spectre freezes the sidewalk so that they can't intervene.

"Foolish villain" Captain Underpants says, in a pride like joy "no beam alive especially an ice beam will keep me down ,for I have survived a refrigerator with a killer husky."

The Ice Spectre afterwards says "oh you've survived cold before? What about a blazing freeze!"

Captain Underpants then answers "worse than that, name anything you can think of and I'll tell you that I've survived it."

The Spectre asks him "have you ever stepped in hot coal in your bare feet?"

Captain Underpants answers back " I can handle a little heat."

The Spectre inquires "did you ever get your have to endure shock therapy?"

Captain Underpants counters with "it quite tickles you see."

The Spectre quizzes "have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Captain Underpants responds "is that supposed to give me a fright?"

The Spectre catechizes "have you ever faced a hippopotamus?"

Captain Underpants retorts "I thrashed one from top to bottomus."

"That's not even a real word!" says the Ice Spectre.

"Says you nerd!" Captain Underpants says annoying the Spectre.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ,I'M THROUGH WITH THIS SILLY GAME, PREPARE TO FREEZE FATBOY!" The Spectre says, aiming his gun toward the man in his underwear.

Then just before the superhero can react, the Spectre blasts him with the Ice Shooter Deluxe, much to the fright of George and Harold when they see this.

"CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" Cry the boys.

All that remained now was the frozen body of the balding superhero, as well as the maniac cackling to himself ,as he says "at last ,now that I have him out of the way, I will return to what I wanted to do this entire story ,freeze the entire city until its nothing more than the very snow on their feet!"

 **Please Review**


	18. Harold Leaves a Chapter

To the boys surprise, seeing the frozen body of the waistband warrior now frozen before their very eyes.

"Oh no, now what do we do?" Asks George.

"I got an idea" says Harold, "but I'll need to leave for the whole chapter."

With that said, he exits the fic leaving George to stall the freak, until Harold comes back.

George taking a deep breath ,says "I guess I have no other choice."

Meanwhile back with the Spectre, he casts the frozon superhero aside ,before looking over the city of Piqua Ohio.

But as he prepared to unleash an attack on the poor unsuspecting residents, he was suddenly interrupted by George calling out to him.

Afterwards he throws a snowball at him to get his attention ,when he does, George continues to fire at him with more.

He keeps at this until George manages to knock the Ice Shooter Deluxe out if the Spectre's hands ,and into the streets.

Then the Ice Shooter Deluxe afterwards,gets crushed to pieces by a passing car.

"YOU!" The Spectre shouted, pointing at George as he slowly steps back toward a tree.

"You destroyed my creation ,you little brat and now I'm gonna make you PAY!" the Spectre says, as he approaches George now scared out of his mind.

The Spectre angrily says "I will not be made a fool of!"

However as he approached, something suddenly dropped on his head, knocking the maniac completely unconscious.

The thing that dropped turned out to be a box, and from what George discovered a very heavy box that fell from the sky, but who dropped it? He wondered.

Looking up at the tree, it turned out to be Harold who dropped the box on his head.

"Harold!" George said in surprise ,while Harold came down from the tree "you saved me!"

Harold simply replies "it was no big deal ,it took me a while to find a really heavy box."

"Hey Harold" George asks, "what was in that box?"

All Harold could answer was "my wallets!"

 **Please review**


	19. Speaking to the Author

"Freedom rider can we have a word with you?" Asks Harold

The whole story then stops in place as he says this.

Then George looking at the screen asks "yo what is up with all the references to Spongebob in some of your stories?"

"Yeah, don't try to fool us either you know well you were using a reference to the wallet joke in this story" Harold pointed out.

"And let's not forget the fact that you stole joke from the episode can you spare a dime... Twice" said George.

Well excuse me if you boys don't think my style of writing is interesting I say.

"I'm just saying ,it wouldn't hurt if you stuck to the plot of the story your working on, instead of borrowing jokes from others" says Harold.

You boys want original, I'll give you original I say, before I end the chapter to start on the next one, adding on to the bottom of this very sentence.

 **Please review**


	20. Payback

The frozen Captain Underpants quickly begins to thaw out from his icy prison ,just as soon as the sun comes up.

To the boys surprise ,when the ice melted off, some of the melted ice started to turn their superhero back into their mean principal.

And the first thing he saw after being unfrozen ,where the faces of young George Beard and Harold Hutchins right in front of him.

Angrily he approaches them, and asks " what are you boys doing here ,didn't I make myself clear what would happen if I saw you to here?"

"Busted!" Whimpers Harold.

This is what happens when you question my storytelling I say onto the boys.

The boys by the next day, where forced into shoveling snow out of his driveway until Krupp returned home.

"Hey George, where do you think Mr. Krupp is now?" Asks Harold.

"He said he was going to a coffee house down the street" answers George.

"I've been there" Harold says, " I always love how they do those Tuesday poetry sessions."

Realizing what he just, said George asks him "wait isn't today Tuesday?

Just as that realization kicks in ,who else did they see fly by but Captain Underpants himself to the snowy skies.

"Oh No!" Cries George.

"Here we go again!" Cries Harold.

 **Thank you all or whoever enjoyed this and i hope you enjoy reviews are welcome and please no flames**


End file.
